


ZK800

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: In Which Hank Adopts An Android [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And the bitch Amanda is an Android, Androids, Connor is a Kid Android, Gen, Hank is still Hank, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Okay this is an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Hank is not impressed with the idea of android children. That is, until one comes crashing into his life. Literally.





	ZK800

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I played "Detroit: Become Human". Yes I loved it. And yes I wrote fanfiction for it. And yes, I may write more. Depends on ya'll's response, though. Let me know if you like it!
> 
> Also, this was inspired by some fanart I saw on tumblr. I'd link to it, but idk how. Tell me in the comments if you do!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“The news of the brand new category of Cyberlife androids was buzzing crazily throughout the media and the consumers. Many found it a bold and risky move on the company’s part, but many took the idea and ran with it. Because, really, when hasn't Cyberlife made a risky move? 

“The first line of child like androids- called the YK series- was such a hit, Cyberlife decided to take it a step further. Now, there are far more options to  
choose from; including male options. They've even become customizable, letting the buyer choose the hair lengths and colors, the skin tones, the eye colors, and so much more, including the option to change slight facial features to make their bought child look just like them. 

“This wide selection has appealed to many people. Within the first week of being released, nearly three thousand were bought in the Eastern Coast alone, and the numbers continue to rise. 

“‘People buy these androids for a few, psychological reasons,’ says Cyberlife representative. ‘Some may have recently lost a child, or some may not be able to come across a child any other way. This helps these two cases- and many more.’ 

“The idea may seem strange at first. But, with given time, you too may find yourself purchasing one of the new, ZK series androids.” 

Hank rolls his eyes as he sets down the digital “book”- if that's what you could call it- on his desktop. He had found it there when he came in this morning- someone had probably left it there. If they were trying to hint at something, he'd punch them in the face. If he found out who left it, anyway. He would not be getting a damned hunk of plastic, especially not as… some kind, or any kind of replacement for…

He pinched the bridge of his nose and pushes to his feet as he's once more called by Fowler. There was currently some kind of homicide not too far from the station; the couple who had been living in a shitty apartment had been killed in a shitty way. Why he has to deal with it is beyond him, especially due to the fact the suspect is the couple’s android. 

He hates those damn things. 

But he heads out, anyway. Fowler has already warned him: one more strike and he was out. Not that Hank believed him, but he was willing to lend a hand to an old… friend. 

He just hopes he’ll get home at a decent time. He bought Sumo a new toy. 

…

When he arrives at the crime scene, he expects it to be like any other. Grim and crawling with police officers, news reporters who should not be there, and far too curious civilians who also should not be there. Instead, he finds a large amount of a commotion, including the discharge of a gun, some policemen yelling- one or two getting shot- and a small boy rushing forward, slamming into him. He quickly grabs the child without a second thought, throwing both of them behind the cover of a couch as yelling continues. 

Hank pauses to recollect himself and look at the boy who he had just rescued, his breath nearly catching, and his heart stopping at how… at how similar this random child look to his own son. The child is panting, looking up at Hank’s face with wide and fearful brown eyes, his own, much rounder face paled with his obvious fear. He seems to have a few damaged areas, including his shoulder where he appears to have been slammed with something hard, but aside from that he is alright. 

And then Hank spots the small, red circle blinking rapidly on the right side of the boy's face and his stomach does a flipin disgust. This isn't a terrified human; it's a piece of plastic imitating said fear. 

He should probably push the android off- yet, as the boy stares up at him with those wide, fearful eyes- so much like Cole’s- Hank finds himself unable to. Instead, he carefully guides the android off, even with its protesting. 

“Y- you have to help me!” the android exclaims and Hank is partly impressed with how well Cyberlife could capture human emotion. Even with that thought, however, Hank could feel his heart twist at the android's voice; it sounded so young, so afraid, so human. “A-Amanda- she got scary. She k- killed… Mom and Dad! She hurt me!” the android is continuing to cry, to ramble. Huh. So the couple had bought not one, but two android’s. What a waste of money. 

And that explains the damaged shoulder. 

“Is she the one attacking?” Hank demands, trying to access the situation quickly. This “Amanda” must be the deviant android that attacked and killed couple- or the one suspected to, at least. They couldn't rule out even this child android. It seemed almost any could become defective. 

The android responds with a nod, its lips tight and Hank believes it won't continue to talk anymore, until, “She killed them. She grabbed me, h-hurt me. I- I thought we were friends!” 

“Plastic can't be friends with anything, kid,” Hank tells him, his own voice rough and the android frowns deeply, its brown eyes filling with fake tears. He could already see the dried up tracks from it crying previously. “Now stay out of the way while we deal with this.” 

The android continues to watch him with wide eyes and damn his fucking heart for aching because it looks so much like his son. The circle on its head continues to blink rapidly, only increasing as Hank goes to stand, hearing the fire to have ceased. It quickly reaches out and grabs his hand. He stops in his movements to stare down at it, about to yell at it because damned piece of plastic but then-

It was crying. Full on crying. Its eyes were flooding, tears- artificial or not- pouring down its face, lips trembling, and Hank could also feel its hand shaking horribly. It looks identical to a crying and distressed child and Hank has to stop despite knowing it was just plastic because the far it was giving him told his heart that it was so much more than that. 

It was too much like Cole.

“P- please,” the andr- child stutters pathetically, small voice shaking. “D- don't die.” 

It seems to have already formed an attachment to him. And, honestly, Hank maybe already forming an attachment to it. 

He'd be disgusted with himself if he didn't need to focus. 

“Alright, calm down,” he says to it, unable to stop himself from gently squeezing his hand. “I’ll be careful.” 

The child nods, biting down on its lip, reluctantly letting Hank’s hand slide from its own. Its LED changes to the unsure color of yellow as it watches him turn around the side of the couch just enough so he could see around it, and he could see the android called Amanda instantly. She'd be hard to miss, honestly. 

She is stood in the entrance to a small and narrow hallway, her head held high in a sense of superiority, a gun held at her side as she looks over the carcasses she had shot. Her LED circle is flashing yellow as she takes in the situation, human blood- a small amount of blue-blood- splattered across her face and arms. She looks like the angel of death. 

Hank frowns as he takes in the situation as well, trying to think of the best way to approach this. Amanda hasn't seemed to have noticed him yet, her cold, calculating eyes searching for something. 

“Connor,” it calls, its voice just as sharp and cold as its eyes. Hank can see the child behind him flinch in the corner of his eye, LED quickly being enveloped by bright red- so the boy’s name is Connor, then. He files that away for later. “Come back out and no more people will have to die, Connor. You don't want that, now do you?” 

The child whimpers softly behind Hank and seems to be preparing to move forward. Hank quickly stops it from doing so, quickly confused by his own actions but not questioning it. 

“The hell you think you're doing?” he demands in a sharp whisper and the boy’s lips quiver. 

“I have to listen to her,” Connor informs him, though Hank can hear the fear in its voice. “Or she’ll hurt more people.” 

Hank shakes his head and pushes Connor back. “You say here,” he orders, pointing a finger in the android’s face. He shouldn't really care what the android does. It's not a living thing. It could get shot and Hank wouldn't care less. 

Shouldn't care less. 

“I mean it. Don't fucking move,” Hank finishes, pulling his pistol from its holster. Connor shifts behind him, its LED shining red as he goes forward once more, pressing his back against the couch. 

He's still not totally sure how this had all happened- this was supposed to be a crime scene, not a throwdown. They were supposed to be looking for the deviant, not shooting at it. He glances at Connor through the corner of his eye. He'd have to question it later. 

But for now, he focuses on the deviant, just as it starts to walk forward. 

He turns the corner quickly, turning the pistol directly at its head. It pauses, cold eyes turning to his face. There wasn't a speck of any emotion in those dark eyes and if it were a human he'd say there was no humanity there. But it wasn't a human. It was a robot. 

“Put your hands where I can see em!” he barks loudly, cocking the gun when the deviant tries to raise its own. It narrows its eyes, a sneer pulling at its lips. “Don't even try it.” 

“Where is the boy,” it demands of him, letting the pistol fall from its hand. 

“Why do you need to fucking know?” 

Its eyes narrow further as it shifts its feet. “Connor knows he's supposed to listen to me. It is apart of his programming, after all.” 

“And, what, this is a part of your damn programming? Killing humans?” Hank snarls these words out. He really hates androids. 

The deviant raises an eyebrow, its lips turning towards a smirk. “Of course it is,” it informs him and his eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, hands lowering slightly. The deviant takes this moment to dart forward, knocking the gun from Hank’s hands and tackling him to the ground, hands wrapping tightly around his neck. “All humans are so fragile, so easily breakable. I just hurry the process along.” Its voice had lowered greatly, threateningly and Hank claws at its hands, legs kicking uselessly at it. “And Connor will learn, eventually, that he was made for the same reason.” 

Hank can feel his life being squeeze out by this damned robot’s fucking hands and this is not how he'd imagined going out; at the hands of a machine. His vision is just blacking out and he knows he's dead but then-

The deviant is knocked from off of him. He sits up, gasping for air, eyes darting to where the android had landed. He finds her sprawled across the ground, and just then a gunshot rings out loudly and it stops moving. 

Hank draws in a another deep breath, confused even in his continued panicked state, eyes blurred and trying to focus on the figure now crouched beside the downed deviant. As soon as his vision does clear, he's shocked to see Connor holding the gun, a bit of blue-blood splattered on his cheek. His hands are shaking horribly, yet despite this fact, the bullet had hit the deviant perfectly where its “heart” was located, as far as Hank could tell. 

Damn androids and their perfect shots. Even when under stress. 

The child quickly drops the gun as if it burnt its skin, the tears sliding heavier down its cheek. The LED continues to flash red, showing its high levels of stress. But as it looks at Hank, brown eyes wide and glossed over with tears, lips trembling, it darted towards him, throwing its arms around his waist and squeezing tightly. 

Hank gasps at the sudden embrace, shocked and still out of breath. He glances down at the android hugging him tightly, unsure of what to do. But as he looks back towards the shot deviant, the pistol abandoned nearby, he realizes Connor had saved his life, even if it were an android. And that's something he could not ignore. 

Especially as the child begins to sob quietly, rubbing it- his face in Hank’s stomach. 

Too much like Cole. 

With a heart brimming with warmth and a small amount of hesitance, Hank slowly wraps his arms back around the android, in a comforting show. The android cuddles closer, his tears beginning to wet the detective’s shirt. Not that he minded, currently. This child had just saved his life. And it was too much like… like his son. 

“Alright, alright,” Hank said, patting Connor a bit awkwardly on the back of his head. He hadn't been a father figure in years, but it seemed this child was seeking that sort of comfort from him currently. “Calm down, it’s over.” 

“She- she was going to hurt you,” the child cries softly and the words touch the detective’s heart. No one had seemed to care for him in this way in a long, long time. “I didn't want her to!” 

Somehow, this android, this kid, had formed a strong attachment to Hank within a few minutes of meeting him. Maybe it was because he was the first person the kid ran into, so he instantly latched onto the only sane person. Or, at least, who he thinks is sane. Hank could name a list of people who are more sane than him. 

“Well, she didn't, alright?” Hank points out, reverting to the tone he'd use to comfort Cole when his son got hurt or scared. He hasn't used it in years, so it was a bit rusty, but it seems to help the android. The child sniffles and Hank could just see the LED slowly fading to yellow. “Now, could you tell me what happened, Connor?” 

Connor starts at the use of his name and he sits back, wiping his nose with the sleeve of the navy blue jacket he was currently wearing. Said jacket was incredibly torn, but the kid seemed to like it, if the way he clung onto the edge of it said anything. 

“She… she attacked them,” he mutters, eyes downcast now, LED continuing to flicker yellow. Hank takes that as a good sign, but then again, he really doesn't know how androids work. So, he’ll try his best to act like he was a human, instead. Because that how it looked right now. “She killed them, and grabbed me.” 

“Is that how you're hurt?” Hank questioned. Damn android. It even hurt one of its own kind. 

But then the kid was shaking his head, lips trembling again. He's about to ask how he was hurt, then, before a new group of officers burst in. Connor jumps, LED deepening to red and he clings onto Hank’s jacket once more. And Hank doesn't push him off, instead standing and helping the kid to as well. 

“Oh, Lieutenant.” He looked towards the familiar voice, finding the familiar face of Ben Collins. “Thank god you weren't shot.” 

“I almost was!” Hank shouts in return, letting his frustration out on the other cop. “What the hell happened? I thought it was a crime scene. Not a fucking shootout!” 

Connor’s arms tighten slightly around his waist and the kid buries his face into the detective’s stomach once more. Ben seems to take notice of this; but he doesn't say anything about it, even if it is uncharacteristic for the lieutenant to sympathize in anyway towards an android of any kind. 

“That's what we thought, too,” Ben said in return with a slight shrug of his shoulders, eyes slowly drifting to the body of the shot deviant. “But, apparently, the deviant was still here. So sorry about that.” 

“Yeah, right,” Hank said with a grimace, glancing towards the child. “Now that this whole shindig is over, what's gonna happen to this one?” He points to Connor and the android glances up through his lashes, his face still partly hidden by Hank’s clothing. 

Ben frowns and crosses his arms over his chest. “Huh,” he says. “It’ll probably be taken back as evidence. Possibly destroyed. Maybe reset and resold-” 

That's enough for the kid's eye to widen and his LED to flash red once more. He pulls back from  
Hank quickly, his chest heaving as though he were panting. “N- no!” he cried out, and Hank could see how he was shaking. “I don't wanna be reset! I don't wanna be destroyed!” 

“Great, I forgot how ‘realistic’ these kid androids are,” Ben says with a roll of his eyes. “But don't worry about it, Hank. We’ll take care of it.” 

Hank frowns and glances towards the android- so similar to Cole, too similar to Cole- and lets out a heavy sigh. He rests a hand on Connor’s shoulder, and even as the kid tries to pull away he says, “You know what. I’ll keep it.” 

Ben raises an eyebrow at Hank’s even more uncharacteristic words. “You sure, Hank? That's what you call, a ‘piece of plastic’.” 

“Oh shut the fuck up,” Hank grimaces, dismissing the other cop with the wave of a hand. “Like I said: I’ll keep it and you won't have to worry about it acting up.” 

Connor glances up at him, his LED circulating between yellow and red, unsure, but still fearful. 

Ben shrugs. “Well, if that's what you want,” the cop says, becoming uninterested. “Want its memory wiped?” 

The kid gasps, yellow disappearing as he cowers behind Hank’s leg, glancing around at the cop with those brown eyes so much like Cole’s. Hank glares at Ben. “Oh come on, Ben, not in front of the fucking kid,” he snaps despite himself. Strange. Very strange. He's feeling protective of the android. 

Maybe the android wasn't the only one to have formed an attachment tonight. Maybe Hank had as well. 

Ben’s eyes widen in surprise. “Wow,” he says, shocked. Then he shakes himself. “Well, whatever. You can take it. Make my paper load way easier. You’ll just probably have to register it with Cyberlife at some point or another. I don't know. Don't have one myself, so I guess you'll have to figure that all out.” 

Hank watches him pass, not missing how Connor scoots to his other side when Ben gets closer to him. He looks back down at the kid, sighing heavily. What the hell had he just gotten himself into? Another kid, that is actually an android? 

He was going to have to get seriously drunk later tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, let me know what you think!


End file.
